How You Remind Me Darry and Ponyboy
by SpeakingMyMindToday
Summary: Darry recaps on his relationship with Ponyboy. Song FanFiction. How You Remind Me by Nickelback.


(Text) = Author's Note

(Hey guys! This is my first FF I have posted on this site. I don't care for flames and such, as I will take all comments into consideration. This FF is Darry/Pony song FF with the song "How You Remind Me" by Nickelback. Oh yeah, I am /huge/ on spelling/grammar. Oh, and /text/ implies that word has emphasis or is in italics. Thanks! Reviews are awesome!)

**Text/"Text"** = Song lyrics ("Text" = Saying the song lyrics.)

**Never made it as a wise man…**

Darry looked down at an old picture of him from high school. The picture was taken right after a football game. He thought about how his chances of being a Soc were dead and gone because the other 6.

**I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing…**

Darry took in a deep breath and remembered the time he had gotten caught stealing. He sure never did that again. Well… Usually didn't do it. He couldn't keep living as a Greaser.

**Tired of living like a blind man, I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling…**

Darry was now laying back on his bed, drowned out in his own thoughts when he saw his petite teenage brother go by the doorway. He had loved him so much, and still did. He and Pony used to date, but everything proved to be too confusing for the young boy. Not knowing if he should date boys or girls, the pressure and wild thoughts of his older brother, having feelings for another… Pony just couldn't do it. He needed space, so he broke up with Darry. Darry didn't understand any of that, though.

**And this is how you remind me… This is how you remind me of what I really am, this is how you remind me of what I really am…**

The Greasers' Superman looked himself in the mirror, realizing how Pony made him come to terms with the fact that he is gay.

A memory played in his head.

Pony stood in the kitchen, his lower lip quivering in fear of his brother's rage. "I-I'm sorry, Darry… I just…" "**It's not like you to say sorry**," the older brother cut in. He scoffed. "I mean… Shoot, Pony," he crossed his arms and looked away, "**I was waiting on a different story**. An excuse or something." Pony began to speak before his brother glared at him. "It's obvious that **this time I'm mistaken**," he said after a pause, "**for handing you a heart worth breaking**. I don't know if you've noticed, but…" His voice began to rise. "This hurts me, Ponyboy! **And I've been wrong, I've been down,  
been to the bottom of every bottle!**"

'Still, **these five words in my head…**" Darry thought to himself a moment, pausing. "Scream…"

Another memory played of him laying over Pony in bed, their bodies touching, him kissing Pony before he quietly mutters "**Are we having fun yet?**" Those words echoed in Darry's mind. **Yet… Yet… Yet… **"**No,**" Darry responded, moving off of Pony. **No… Yet… Yet… Yet… No… No…**

The earlier memory came back and continued to play.

Pony's tears gently rolled down his cheeks. "Darry, I didn't know you loved me so much…" Darry gave him an "Are You Serious?" look. "**It's not like you didn't know that…"** he said slowly, "**I said I love you and I swear I still do…**" He came closer and gently wrapped his arms around Pony's waist and pulled him closer. Pony got uncomfortable and let out a small squeak with a blush. "**And it must have been so bad,**" Darry whispered, "**' Cause living with me must have damn near killed you…**" He finished his reference to Pony running away.

**And this is how you remind me… This is how you remind me of what I really am, this is how you remind me of what I really am…**

Darry again thought of how Pony gave him a great realization and smiled.

The smile quickly vanished when the scenes played over and over in his head.

**It's not like you to say sorry… I was waiting on a different story… This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking… And I've been wrong, I've been down,  
been to the bottom of every bottle…**

The night in the kitchen.

**These five words in my head scream "Are we having fun yet?"**

Their first night in bed together, echoing…

**Yet… Yet… Yet… No… No… Yet… Yet… Yet… No… No… Yet… Yet… Yet… No… No… Yet… Yet… Yet… No… No…**

He recapped the whole night in his head.

**Never made it as a wise man… I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing…**

Being a Greaser VS being a Soc.

**And this is how you remind me… This is how you remind me of what I really am, this is how you remind me of what I really am, this is how you remind me of what I really am…**

His great realization.

**It's not like you to say sorry… I was waiting on a different story… This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking… And I've been wrong, I've been down,  
been to the bottom of every bottle…**

That night, again. That damn night.

**These five words in my head scream "Are we having fun yet?"**

Oh. Yeah. /That/ damn night.

**Yet… Yet… Are we having fun yet? Yet… Yet… Are we having fun yet? Yet… Yet… Are we having fun yet? **

**No, no…**

Darry rolled over and switched out the light, covering up in bed, with hopes he will be able to sleep tonight.


End file.
